


Ghostrick Skeleton

by sugarlessgum



Series: Spooky n Cozy (Halloween 2020) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halloweentown Fusion, Gen, Joey is a werewolf, but it doesn’t really come up in the story, this may or may not be a preview for a longer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: “Is that a real skeleton?” Mokuba whispered. He was standing just behind Seto, clutching his older brother’s sleeve.“Of course not,” Seto answered. “It’s obviously just a costume. Or makeup.”Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. “We can see through the bottom of his jawbone, Seto.”
Series: Spooky n Cozy (Halloween 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945996
Kudos: 4





	Ghostrick Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ragon Dickard's [Spooky n' Cozy Inktober challenge](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2nJVJnDF-Z/) on Instagram
> 
> Day 27: Skeleton

Everything on the street around them was bright, too bright for late October. The sun was warm and golden in a way it never was in Domino, even during the hottest days of summer. The townspeople — many of whom were strange, fantasy creatures Yugi had only ever seen on a TV screen — wore vivid reds, oranges, and purples. Everything was exactly like the picture book Grandpa had shown them just a few hours ago. Including the skeleton who was sitting in the driver’s seat of a bright yellow cab.

“Is that a real skeleton?” Mokuba whispered. He was standing just behind Seto, clutching his older brother’s sleeve.

“Of course not,” Seto answered. “It’s obviously just a costume. Or makeup.”

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. “We can see through the bottom of his jawbone, Seto.”

“A puppet, then.”

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned back to the driver — Benny, the mayor had called him. “Excuse me, sir. We’re trying to find our grandpa’s house. Solomon Muto, have you heard of him?”

“Heard of him? Well sure, kid. The whole town knows him.”

“So you know where he lives?”

“Of course, he’s lived in the same house for two-hundred years. It’s just over the river and through the woods. Hah!” All three kids jumped at the too-loud laugh. “Just kidding. It’s actually two streets over and a quarter mile past the old movie theater.”

Yugi and Seto shared a quick look. “We don’t have any money,” Seto said.

“For Solomon’s kids? Free of charge.”

The two older boys were still unsure but Mokuba had apparently made up his mind. He tugged on each of their hands. “Come on. Grandpa’s waiting for us. He needs help to make the pumpkin look nice again, remember?”

Yugi glanced behind them at the giant jack-o-lantern in the middle of town square. It was cracked and faded, much scarier than it had looked in the book. With renewed determination, Yugi dragged both his cousins into the cab.

The ride began in uncomfortable silence. Seto was peering around the headrest to stare at Benny. Yugi elbowed him in the rib.

“It’s not polite to stare,” he hissed.

“I’m just trying to figure out how it’s legal for him to drive without eyeballs.”

“So,” Benny spoke up, startling them both. “This your first time in town?”

“Uh, yeah. We just got here on the bus,” Yugi said. “This place is amazing.”

“Yeah, it ain’t bad. A lot nicer than some of the graveyards I’ve hung around. But that don’t mean you kids can go running off without your grandpa again.”

“What do you mean?” Seto asked.

“Well, let’s just say there’s been a few unsavory types hanging around town lately. Like that kid over there, Joey.” Benny jerked a bony thumb out the window. All three looked in time to catch a glimpse of a boy who looked around Yugi and Seto’s age. He had blonde hair and a mean look on his face, and he was showing off a tricked out yoyo to a couple of gargoyles.

“Who is he?” asked Yugi.

“Eh, he’s just a local punk. Thinks he’s a big shot ‘cause they let him out of the pound and he got some laser hair removal. Claims some sort of shadow creature gave it to him. Hah!” Yugi took one last look out the window. Joey seemed to be watching the taxi as they disappeared down the street.

The next thing he knew, they were pulling up to an iron gate with MUTO emblazoned on the arch.

“Here we are. Chez Muto.”

“Cool, thanks for the ride.” The cousins piled out of the backseat. Yugi leaned towards Benny’s open window. “Are you sure we can’t repay you somehow?”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. Catch me in the next life. Hah!” Benny drove off in a flurry of dust and leaves.

“He’s probably animatronic,” Seto said. “I heard Industrial Illusions has been working on stuff like that.”

“Sure, Seto. Now help me figure out how to unlock this gate.”


End file.
